The present invention comprises a new Aubrieta, botanically known as Aubrieta hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘ABRZ0005’.
‘ABRZ0005’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘ABRZ0005’ has purple flowers with a white eye, a compact and mounding habit with strong vigor, and is very winter hardy.
‘ABRZ0005’ originates from a hybridization in a controlled breeding program in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary plant identified as ‘J3025-5’ with violet flowers and more branching compared to ‘ABRZ0005’.
The male parent of ‘ABRZ0005’ was an unpatented, proprietary plant identified as ‘G1463-51’ with a red flower color with an eye, less branching and later flowering compared to ‘ABRZ0005’. The resultant seed was sown in August 2008 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
‘ABRZ0005’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in March 2009 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘ABRZ0005’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in June 2009 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.